


Art Ain't Easy

by SheerahChi



Series: Just Fuck Me Up [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerahChi/pseuds/SheerahChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki, the bastard, had said he wanted him to model for a drawing. Little did he know about the expression Kaneki had wanted.</p><p>aka "selfindulgent thing supposed to be part of my nanowrimo story that somehow got its own life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Ain't Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely and absolutely great  
> [Pomelopasta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pomelopasta/pseuds/pomelopasta)  
> [Idontknowwhatisthiseven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowwhatisthiseven/pseuds/idontknowwhatisthiseven)  
> [Talented_but_Lazy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talented_but_Lazy/pseuds/Talented_but_Lazy)  
> yes I pestered quite a few people to beta. Oops.  
> So if anything is still amiss, feel free to tell me and I'll scold them haha

 

“Ken please, I really caa _aahhhhnnn’t_ ” Hide moaned, hips moving frantically, trying to get the toy inside him to be more satisfying and the pressure in his groin to release, but he was hindered by a tight ring around the base of his dick. Kaneki, the bastard, had said he wanted him to model for a drawing. Little did he know about the expression Kaneki had wanted. They had talked about trying something like this, and they knew both of them could be the worst teases, but Hide really hadn’t expected it. He was enjoying himself, and so was Kaneki, but he really really needed Kaneki _all over him_ and _not_ over there on the chair, looking at him all intensely like that, it wasn’t fai- oh shit. Kaneki had increased the frequency of the vibrator, looking over at him with a smirk. The ass wasn’t supposed to be smirking, he was supposed to be drawing and then _fucking him into the headboard until he was screaming and sore the next day_ , but it was painfully obvious that he had other plans.

“Stay still, or I’ll never be able to finish” He said, dropping his head to look at the paper again, his left hand hovering over the remote and smile still in place.

“You absolute aa _sssssssssss **ah!”**_ Forming words was becoming quite difficult with his dick throbbing painfully as the vibrations were increased even more. His heart was hammering against his chest and he wanted nothing more than have that stupid cock ring _off_ and Kaneki _on_ him. His head was thrown back, moans and curses leaving him almost constantly at this point. He briefly wondered when his voice would give out, but then the pulsating inside him suddenly became faint and a long whine left his throat, accompanied by multiple pleads. He wanted more, _needed_ to be filled and Ken _really_ wasn’t playing fair.

Kaneki’s resolve started to falter without Hide noticing. He had planned to finish the portrait while Hide was still in this state, but concentrating was difficult with how _loud_ he had gotten. He should have known that would happen, since Hide was as vocal in bed as he was in daily life, but he hadn’t expected him to sound this hot. His pants were confining and he was burning all over, itching to throw away the sketchpad and draw pink and red on Hide instead. He soldiered on though. Just a few shadows left, a few more strokes to add contrast to Hide’s lovely throat, and he would be done. The piece would have been finished had he not decided to add the way Hide’s back was arching off the bed so beautifully, hadn’t paid so much attention to the softly defined muscles of his chest and the intensity of his stare. It was meant to be a quick, rough sketch, but he had spent longer on this than initially planned.

He increased the toy’s frequency again, delighting in the scream it tore from his lover’s throat. It sounded suspiciously like “Ken”, but was so drawn out that he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure of anything as he frantically added the last touch-ups to his drawing, throwing it aside almost in the middle of the last stroke, turning the vibrator off with his left hand and pouncing onto the bed, swallowing Hide’s protesting whine with his lips.

“You’re so fucking hot like this.” He whispered, wiping some of the tears that had spilled onto Hide’s cheeks from frustration.

“You’ve been so good, absolutely fantastic,” Kaneki mumbled against Hide’s neck, moving his hips aside to allow his hand between them, swirling his thumb around the head slowly.

“Ple-, please, just, please ta-” he was once again interrupted by his moan, bucking his hips against Kaneki’s hand.

“Do you want to come?” Hide could feel the smile against his pulse, didn’t have to open his eyes to see Kaneki’s hungry look.

“Yessssyesyess please, _please, I-”_ Kaneki really was a _goddamn_ fucking _master_ at teasing. Not even now did he stop, his finger slowly running along the thick, pumping vein, making Hide lose his train of thought once again. He let his hand wander down to the base and swiftly took off the, at this point frankly offensive, ring.

“Then come.” He commanded, sinking his teeth into Hide’s shoulder right as he took it off, Hide convulsing immediately, his hoarse voice letting out another scream of Kaneki’s name, shooting white over their stomachs. Kaneki whispered praises into his ear as he rode out his high and slumped back against the pillows.

“You, sir, are an absolute ass.” He managed to croak out after regaining his breath.

“You love it.” Kaneki crooned into Hide’s neck, moving up to press a kiss to his nose and remove the rope around his wrists, massaging them to get rid of the soreness.

“Hmm-mmm” Hide giggled. He was exhausted, but the frustration was definitely worth it. When Kaneki shifted back to kiss Hide, their groins brushed and Kaneki let out a strangled moan, bucking his hips downwards.

“I might not be up to getting fucked through the mattress right now, but I _definitely_ can do _this,”_ Hide grinned, dragging his hands over sculpted muscle and not yet unzipped pants. He wasted no time in opening them, delighting in Kaneki’s hisses, his head falling onto Hide’s shoulder, hands gripping his sides. Hide decided that it was his turn to be a tease, lightly trailing his fingers over the outline of the clothed cock, Kaneki shivering and moaning under his touch. He repeated the motion a few times, then tugged down both pants and boxers, thumbing at the head and slowly stroking a few times. Kaneki was shaking, panting against Hide’s jaw, biting sometimes in an attempt to muffle his noises. This was useless if he wanted to spare the neighbours, what with Hide’s screams earlier, but Hide didn’t complain. Hide never complained when he got Kaneki’s attention.

Hide quickened the pace, having teased him enough. After all, Kaneki had gotten a private show earlier, which obviously hadn’t left him unaffected. He was already babbling nonsense into Hide’s skin after a few faster pumps of his hand. Hide established a rhythm, his unoccupied hand finding the small of Kaneki’s back and scratching lightly. He knew he liked that spot, but he didn’t expect him to press his fingers even farther into Hide’s sides, almost bruising him, and release a few shaky breaths, hips stuttering a little in their movement against his hand. He knew it wouldn’t take long now, so he put more pressure into his fingers, drawing nonsense onto Kaneki’s back and flicking his wrist just a bit - Kaneki’s movements jerked, then stilled, a long moan muffled by Hide’s neck and he spilled onto Hide’s hand, flopping down on him soon after.

“Ken, do you maybe want to shower?” Hide had already started to get sticky and they wouldn’t have the best time trying to un-stick from eachother. They’d have to move quickly even if that seemed nearly impossible, given how exhausted both of them were.

“Mm-hmm sounds like a plan.” Kaneki yawned, not making any indication of moving.

“No really, I can feel us becoming Siamese twins, let’s just go already…” He nudged Kaneki, only getting a groan in response. More nudging would make him fall off the bed. Well, one way to get him to the shower, he thought, starting to lazily increase the poking.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot for reading! Feedback is highly appreciated, any kind, mean, nice, screaming, correcting, critique, I just wanna hear from you guys^^
> 
> also, you can find me [here](http://sheerahchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
